


Kiss kiss, bang bang

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Bucky don't care for it either, Bucky's hot af, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comrade thirst, Hanging out in the lab, Idiots in Love, It almost got domestic, Kissing, Liberal F bombs dropped, M/M, Making Out, NOT a lemon, Plus Bucky, Russian Pet Names, Slash, The Conversation, The Rogues hate Tony, Tony don't give a f, and the making out, but Bucky's hot af, i'm not even sorry, not team Cap friendly, rated for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: In which Tony needs to have The Conversation with a certain Winter Soldier. If only Bucky would stop distracting him.





	Kiss kiss, bang bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуй навылет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715766) by [wtfironwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter)



> I was trying to kind of follow the supposed pattern of how Tony's mind works hence the state of this. Also, hello, I'm a mess. 
> 
> Forgive me, Grammar Gods, I know not what I do.

 

Tony doesn’t even know when it started.

Which is kind of a lie because _of course he fucking knows when._ If it weren’t many levels of clingy and weird, he’d have a plaque made to commemorate the joyous occasion. But since it was – clingy and weird that is – he resolved to just _be cool, it’s no big deal, just pretend the Winter Soldier kissing you is completely normal._ Whichhe’d like to remind his overly chilled – not really chilled attitude that is _fake-fake-fake_ that _it really fucking isn’t._

But _when_ it happened isn’t the problem. It’s  why.

It haunts him.

Like he wakes up at night sweating because _what if I don’t do the thing and I don’t get kisses?_ Which is ridiculous because –

It wasn’t even something special.

The thing that led to the kissing, not the actual kiss. Suggesting otherwise is blasphemous and Tony could already feel his dick stirring at the thought of it. Which, he'd like to state, for the record  _isn’t normal because he’s been kissed plenty before and that’s_ _never-happened-ever,_ making it supremely important for it to continue because data needs to be collected. For science.

Anyway.

He got Friday to relay the video feed in his lab where it happened – because they’re always in his lab.

Bucky visits – Tony sciences – they blow things up – Bucky makes him coffee and brings him food – Tony does maintenance on his arm – Bucky picks him up and transfers him to the couch when he falls asleep _and_ tucks him in – Tony enlightens him about everything he’s missed in the past seventy-odd years – Bucky always looks amazed at everything he makes – it’s great. Wonderful. Awesome. It’s legitimately the highlight of Tony’s day/s. 

Back to the point:

The Moment, as Tony likes to refer to it as, happened completely out of the blue on a completely normal day.

Granted, Tony was in a shitty mood.

Bucky being around alleviated it by pure virtue of his presence, and let him vent because he was a good friend like that.

And yes, they were friends. Tony liked to think. It’s the crux of the matter really.

Because if Bucky had been anyone else, _literally anyone else_ that Tony had felt an attraction to, he would have climbed all over that.

Seriously.

His lab – _nay_ – the entire penthouse – would be baptized; every nook and cranny. Every surface possible -- every angle he could possibly twist himself into, Tony was down with it. He’s talking, devouring – savoring – goddamn _worshipping_ every inch of James Buchanan Barnes _if he had literally been anyone else_.

You see, because Tony’s lucky in all the ways that matter ( _Genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist)_ , he struck out on the easier stuff, like being good at making friends or being good at relationships and having people _not_ hate him. It’s cosmic science. Can’t give someone everything, can they?

The Rogue Avengers are still pretty iffy about him which _who the fuck really cares?_

But also, Bucky’s bestest friend, the guy who started the whole Civil War nonsense, who almost burned down a fucking city in Germany for him, was goddamn _Captain America_.

For all intents and purposes, Tony’s still in the doghouse with the good ole cap, regardless of the fact that Tony’s the one that got them those shiny pardons in the first place, not to mention a place to stay with food in their bellies and clothes on their back.

Putting aside that _Tony_ has every reason in the world to tell Team Cap (minus Bucky) to piss right the fuck off, _he can’t_. Not just because the Accords council likes to give him shit, but also because _the world needs a unified front, Mr. Stark, it’s for the Greater Good._ And now, also because of _Bucky._

They avoid talking Team Anyone when they’re in the lab.

It’s Tony’s Holy Place. His church. It will not be desecrated by bringing in the things that literally broke his heart and his ribs to match.

Bucky didn’t count. They had their issues, they worked it out.

(They wailed on each other for at least ten minutes, or rather, Bucky let Tony do the wailing. With Bucky apologizing between the ass-whooping he accepted because “ _I deserve it, I do. Hydra pointed the gun and I pulled the trigger and I deserve it._ ”

There were tears because, _“I’m angry; everything hurts; but it wasn’t you, you-you wouldn’t be sorry if you meant it.”_. And then there was a loaded silence before Tony finally hobbled away – broken all over again – and Bucky had stayed and tried to put him back together.)

But Tony knows.

The Captain and his best friend are the men out of time, the soldiers that changed the century; the love that transcended it all. How could Tony even compare?

Making The Moment, all the more confusing because _why do it?_

Like Tony was saying – thinking? – he’d been venting about yet another aspect of his life being him with his innumerable laundry list of responsibilities and people trying to pull him for an idiot when Bucky had taken hold of his chin with his metal hand and planted one on him.

_Just like that._

And then, the bastard fucking _drawled,_ slate blue-grey eyes dark as he purred, “Just say the word, doll; I’ll take care of it.”

And what had Tony done? Bumfucknothing.

Instead Tony looked up at him, dazed and stupid. So stupid.

Worse, Bucky didn’t say anything either, and the Moment, Tony thought at the time, with an increasing sense of dread, was going to change everything.

The Rogues already hated his guts, and now – depending on how Bucky reacted – they’d either claim Tony brainwashed the Winter Soldier into becoming his sex slave or Bucky would join them in their hatred for their unwilling benefactor.

But nothing did. 

Change that is.

Because Bucky still showed up to tinker with Tony – still asked questions – made pop culture references, which Tony answered with his own only to have Bucky raise his brows and declare, “I don’t understand that reference” when _Tony damn well knew he did_ – and eating together – and napping on occasion – and blowing things up – and –

Nothing had changed.

Except for the kissing, that was the addition that was currently fucking around with Tony’s head.

Whether it was a greeting kiss on the cheek as Bucky entered the lab – an absent kiss on Tony’s temple when they were honest-to-god _cuddling_ on the couch – a kiss on his forehead just before he fell asleep – and the several occasions Bucky just – cornered him. With his hands resting on either side of the counter – thighs bracketing his – mouth sucking supplications against his neck – teeth pulling moans against his skin and kiss-swollen lips – and goddamn it – there’s that fucking hard on all over again.

It occurs to Tony then that the only way to get to the bottom of this is to ask, and that means The Conversation which Tony has been a pathological liar about since Pepper because he’s embraced the fact: Knowing someone is his is his undoing in life.

Tony’s never had anyone in his life that was just his, to rely on, to depend on; to go home to in the purely non-platonic-more-than-family-more-than-friends category.

Tony's talking about  _belonging_ to someone whole heart -- whole soul, the whole shebang. Tony wants it.

And yeah, risks aside, heartbreaks and disappointments withstanding, Tony’s a big fucking softie about relationships, and to have that with _Bucky_ sounds like the closest thing to grace and mercy he’s ever gotten in this life.

Of course, with The Conversation comes the inevitable question of whether or not Bucky feels the same which is why he’s currently struggling to put it into words.

Though it might also be because Bucky’s tongue is in his mouth, but that was just a technicality.

They had just come back from a mission.

Though they separated after the debriefing – Tony soon found Bucky had come into the lab – still smelling of gun oil, leather and just a hint of blood that probably (highly unlikely) wasn't his anyway. Mission fresh, Tony couldn’t even blame him for it (not that he would, it was all sorts of hot having all that lethal danger all up in his business), Tony himself was still in his under-suit after all.

“Hey Buckaroo,” he greeted, and The Conversation was on the tip of his tongue until Bucky replied by throwing an arm around his waist and dragging him on his lap on the couch.

There were no logical discussions on feelings and what-are-we to be had when the only thing going through Tony’s mind was _please-fuck-more_ when the solid heat of the Winter Soldier was palming – and searching – and branding – and grinding into his skin through the skintight suit, all delicious pressure and perfect friction and just barely there  _growls_ of approval.

 His groans were swallowed whole until all he could do was pant as Bucky’s mouth traced bruises against his neck – nipping and marking and –

“Bucky!”

He hummed, his eyes opening a slit to reveal ice-grey eyes – practically less than a ring around blown up pupils – before he smirked and pressed on. Mouthing against heated flesh over Tony’s rapidly beating heart roaring in his ears, Bucky purred, “Yeah, kotenok?”  

“I – We – we’re kissing.”

He exhaled, and it sounded like a laugh. “More than that if you want.”  

_Oh god, yes, please. Gimme, gimme, gimme._

No! A part of his brain lamented, that’ll complicate things even more – The Conversation needs to happen and it needs to happen now before –

His traitorous body had its own plans as he ground his hips hard against the _very clear_ evidence of the Soldier’s arousal. Throwing his head back to groan through clenched teeth, Bucky swore, “Fuck, kotenok, knew you’d feel good, so fucking sweet.”

That tongue of his could do so many _filthy-dirty-no-good-things_ that Tony practically whimpered, his brain wants to shut down and – Okay – god, we need to talk now!

“Wh-what does it mean?” Tony’s not sure if he’s stuttering because he’s nervous or because Bucky’s got his hips in his hands and is guiding him up and down against his clothed cock, but it’s probably the latter because there are _literally stars blinking behind his eyes and Jesus Christ, this is what heaven feels like_.

Another huff of a laugh before Bucky slowed – _unfair! –_ before proceeding to flip them over until he’s hovering over Tony, looking like a predator whose finally captured his prey, and he’s ready to feast.

“I kiss you because I want to – because I want you, you’re mine, and you’re going to get used to it because I intend to remind you of it as often as you’ll let me. Am I being clear enough, Tony?” and though Bucky’s all control and raw power, he waits to continue, waits for agreement – consent – and then Tony decides, _fuck it._

Tugging Bucky down by the nape of his neck, hot _delicious-perfect-amazing_ mouth inches off of his, Tony murmured lowly, “Ready to comply, Soldat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious comrade thirst #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Also, a companion piece of this has been posted too, it's called Primary Directive.
> 
> Feel free to throw prompts or scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://cheshire-cassiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
